


You See His Silhouette

by salvadore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't sleep with your band-mates. It's a rule or something, Niall's pretty sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See His Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theamazingpeterparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingpeterparker/gifts).



> This isn't a terribly happy fic, I'm sorry. I've been listening to Halsey a lot and I'm 100% going to blame it on that. I wanted to write Harry, Niall, and Zayn going camping, tbh. But anyway, I hope you like this, @amazingpeterparker <3 thank you for your lovely prompts

Looking tired leaned up against the motel room window and breathing smoke out through the gap that the window is open is how Niall finds Zayn. It's early morning and there's something tragic and horrendous in how Zayn looks pressed up against the curtains sneaking a cigarette. Good, like the way fans talk about him now. Or fresh off the stage and glowing or something. Niall holds still and hopes that if he just pretends he's still asleep then Zayn won't notice. The early hours have been uneasy between them for weeks and Niall hasn't gotten to just look since they got on tour.

Zayn looks tired, though, forehead against the glass and with his eyes closed. Niall nearly wraps his fingers in the sheets to hold on tightly. Niall's eyes hurt from lack of sleep. And he's fairly certain that the shit Louis drew on the back his hand in sharpie the night before has transferred to his cheek in his sleep. His mouth is gross from the alcohol he drank. But he remembers Zayn getting him back to the hotel when the press of the crowds was too much and he had to squeeze his eyes tightly shut.

There's a snuffling at Niall's back, the shaking of the mattress as a body rolls over and the familiar touch of fingers catching on his shoulder before sliding off. Meaning - Harry must have crawled into bed with him, or well, them, at some point. Niall'd lost track of him seconds after they'd walked off stage, and he half thought they'd have to send a search party out.

“Liam and Lou went to get provisions,” Zayn says, licking his lips after speaking and dropping his hand against the windowsill in such a way that the smoke mostly escapes out the window. Niall'd be surprised but it's dead quiet and he's fairly certain he's been holding his breath. It's a difference you can learn to notice.

Niall waits until Zayn's eyes open and he turns against the window to look at him, and that's when Niall let's a grin grow wide across his face.

“They better be. I distinctly remember them drinking all the tea earlier,” Niall jokes. He doesn't wait for Zayn to smile back before asking, “Do I have a cock drawn on my face?”

It's like small explosions in his chest when Zayn not only smiles at that, but has to press his fingers to his mouth to hide the way he's laughing quietly. And Niall breathes easy for a moment.

“No, there's no cocks,” Zayn says. His voice is soft again, not quiet and curt like it's been the last couple weeks of touring. Months maybe, but Niall doesn't want to think of it that way. He doesn't want to break the familiarity of the moment, not when Zayn's pushing off the wall to walk toward the bed and smiling like being with Niall is a good thing.

And yet, Niall says, “Thanks for coming back with me.”

He doesn't expect the confused Zayn makes when he stops in mid-motion of sitting on the bed. He expected something unlike Zayn. So when the confusion changes to a soft smile and Zayn starts looking the way he used to when Liam and Louis would fight in the X-Factor house and it should've been terrible but was just terribly funny, Niall's hopeful but confused.

Zayn budges Niall over and, as Niall sits up, wraps his arm around Niall's shoulders. His longer hair tickles Niall's skin when Zayn presses his face against Niall's temple.

And he says, “Of course, mate,” in a warm hum against Niall's skin and it sends shivers down Niall's spine like every time before. He remembers nights giggling into Zayn's mouth between kissing and, right now, he wants more than anything to feel the burn of Zayn's rough beard against his palms and his cheeks, at least.

“Sorry I couldn't get you out of the crowd sooner,” Zayn confesses quietly against Niall's ear. The bright grin Niall's been trying to hold up cracks a little. “I'm always here for you, yeah?”

It feels like he's pressing a kiss there while Harry nearly breaks the moment with his yanking at the blankets. He's dead asleep, rolling himself up in them and it has Niall and Zayn both shushing the other lest their laughing wake him. Zayn reaches out to pull some of Harry's hair from his face, giggling and falling more against Niall like he's loosening up.

Niall can see Harry's discarded clothes on the floor between the bed and the floor. His pants are tangled up in his skinny jeans.

Niall's chest is tight like his panic attack from before, when the crowd had pressed them nearly against the car sent to take them back to the hotel and it was just Zayn's hand clasping on to his arm, his hand, to his knee in the dark of the car where no one could see that kept Niall from losing his breath – Niall thinks he's gonna croak when he speaks.

But he sounds fine when he says, “Cheers.”

He turns just a little and Zayn looks up, blinking as his brow scrunches like he's about to ask a question. It's a short enough distance for Niall to able to brush their lips together in the bare minimum of what you could call a kiss. Zayn's lower lip is just a little chapped in the middle, like the first time, and his hand finds it's way to Niall's knee. And then Niall's pulling back while the hand on his knee squeezes tight. Niall grins back at him as brightly as he can. 


End file.
